Tattoos & Werewolves
by SmellsLikeTeenRomanceNovels
Summary: A short Destiel oneshot... no smut, a bit fluffy here and there. Dean's love for tattoos gives Cas an idea.


Dean loved his tattoos, if there was one thing he wouldn't give up it was his tattoos (well, after Sam... and Cas... and the Impala... you get the point) anyway, his left arm was aligned with an array of tats, some featuring some of his favourite quotes, such as 'All along the Watchtower' and 'We're off to never never land' and others featuring the names of his loved ones, like 'Sammy' and 'Bobby'. He also had some going around his wrist, and even some on his, well- let's not go there, but his favourite was his little angel wings on his upper back, with Castiel written in cursive.

Cas on the other hand had no tattoos whatsoever, zero, zilch, zip, nada, he hated the idea of soiling his god-given body with inky pictures, but that never stopped Dean from trying to convince him. Despite his boyfriend's clever attempts and occasional begging, Castiel was sure he was never going to get one, and even though he was never very pleased when Dean came home with a new one, Castiel loved Dean and if Dean was happy, he was happy.  
"Hey Cas" Dean cheered, as he entered the motel room to see his angel boyfriend sitting on a chair at the table, staring blankly at the wall and was Sammy passed out in his room.

Sam knew full well that Dean and Cas were a thing- it didn't phase him, he'd known for ages, they weren't very discreet with all of their eye-sex and inability to go three episodes- I mean weeks without eachother.  
"Hello Dean" Cas replied, knowing well what was coming next  
"So, I've got a new tatoo" Dean grinned, impressed by Castiel's eye roll  
"Alright" Cas said sarcastically "let's see it"  
"Oooh, okay sassy" Dean laughed, as he lifted his shirt up a few inches to reveal a small handgun, resembling his own 45 caliber Colt MK IV Series 80 1911 pistol, beautifully wrapped in the words 'Dying just for you'.  
"Huh?" Cas mumbled as he tilted his head  
"Sabbath Bloody Sabbath!" Dean yelled excited, as he began to sing  
"Living just for dying,  
dying just for you" and Castiel smiled, he loved it when Dean sung, he would often ironically say that Dean had the voice of an angel. Dean was kind of disappointed that Cas didn't understand his reference, you'd think that with all that knowledge Metatron zapped into him there'd be some decent music in there. Nonetheless, Dean saw Cas' smile and laughed.  
"I love it" said Cas and he pulled Dean into his arms and held him tight, cherishing Dean's warm embrace. They stood there for a few minutes, Dean chuckled at how clueless Cas was and Cas seemed like he was in a trance.  
"Errr... Cas?" Dean said awkwardly  
"Oh..." Cas pulled himself away, smartening himself up "I'm sorry"  
"It's okay" said Dean as he changed into a t-shirt and shorts and dove onto his bed "well I gotta go to bed"  
Cas glanced at the alarm clock, which was stuck on 9:00 and then turned on Sam's phone to see 4:18am in big bold letters "Oh, I guess I'll just-" Cas started, when Dean patted the mattress beside him and Cas layed on the bed beside him.  
"Cas?"  
"Yes, Dean?"  
"Will you get a tattoo?"  
"No, Dean" Cas chuckled and Dean giggled in response. Cas lay silent for a couple of minutes and when he turned to face Dean, he saw his hunter boyfriend was already asleep. Cas got up and stared at him for a few minutes, before tucking him in like John and Mary once did. He then walked out, glancing quickly at both Sam and Dean and closing the door.

The next morning Dean got up to find Cas gone and his angel blade missing, he was worried but Sam reassured him that Cas could protect himself. They packed the trunk with with a silver knife and Dean loaded his gun with silver bullets and drove off in search of the nearest IHOP.

"So, we gonna gank this bitch?" said Dean, cutting up his syrup-drenched waffles  
"Yeah," said Sam, examining the notes he'd written down about some werewolf attacks in Oklahoma  
"Hey," Dean put down his knife and fork and looked Sam in the eyes "have you noticed Cas was acting a bit weird yesterday?"  
"No, whaddya mean?" Sam asked  
"I dunno, I just- I guess we do share a more profound bond"  
"Shut up" Sam muttered as he bit into his apple "Jerk"  
"Bitch" Dean laughed, reminiscing of the times when their antics were the norm.

Meanwhile, Castiel was pacing down the street, staring at the floor and gently rubbing his arm,  
"I wonder what Dean will think" he whispered to himself, genuinely concerned he had just made a big mistake. Cas went back to the bunker that day, while Sam and Dean were looking at literal heartless corpses,  
"Well this one's not too hard" Sam walked over to Dean who was leaning against the Impala  
"So what, we just go to the house, kill the Brady Bunch and go home?"  
"Pretty much, yeah" said Sam  
"Seems a little too easy doesn't it?" Dean questioned  
"Yeah, it does" Sam slammed the car door shut as they drove off.

Dean drove to the house and by now it was dark outside, but he couldn't stop thinking about Cas. He wasn't sure what it was, he and Cas had been in a relation ship for a long time ("Destiel" as Sam would say) but he had never felt like this before but if anything he felt closer to Cas, but as always he tried not to let it show.

Cas on the other hand was worried about Dean, perhaps it was their profound bond but Cas knew that Dean was in trouble, and oblivious to them Sam and Dean were walking right into a trap,  
"We gotta go round the back" Dean whispered, gun in hand as he and Sam crept around the back of the house. Discreetly, they opened the back door and tip-toed inside, they investigated the run-down kitchen and Sam walked into the filthy living room while Dean took the dilapidated hallway.  
"You don't belong here" a little girl stood before Sam in a princess costume  
"Hey there" Sam bent down "we gotta get you outta here"  
"You don't belong here" she said again, now deeper and angrier and she took a step towards Sam  
"Woah woah, you don't have to-" Sam trembled as he was jumped by another werewolf, tossing and turning him in every direction, "Dean!" he bellowed in a deep voice as his brother came running in.  
"Dean Winchester" a third werewolf said as he held a shotgun behind Dean's neck  
"Not the fangs kinda guy" Dean said sarcastically  
"I prefer guns," he laughed "the effect is more instantaneous... get down honey" he said as his wife jumped off Sam's back.  
"What are you gonna do now?" Sam asked as two younger male werewolves appeared behind them,  
"I'm gonna tie you up, and then let my family decide" he said as Sam and Dean were tied down so they could barely move.  
"We're werewolves" the pack leader began as the family stood alongside "we gotta feed" he droned on for a few more minutes, Dean staring intently at them, unable to stop thinking about Cas, then he finally came back to Earth.  
"Well there's one thing you didn't exactly count on" Dean laughed as Cas sprung up from behind stabbing the two sons in the back with silver knives and whipped Dean's gun out of his pocket shooting both the wife and daughter of the pack and standing alone, was the pack leader  
"Do it," he cried "I have nothing else to live for, you've killed the only people that matter to me, go on... do it" and Cas turned away as he shot the werewolf in the head.

He turned around to Sam and Dean who were still bound to their chairs,  
"Don't get any ideas" Dean joked as Cas uncut him from the chair  
"I'm not sure I understand what you're implying" Cas said blankly  
"Shut up" said Dean as they headed for the door

That night, Sam was asleep in his room again and Dean was laying on his bed, listening to his cassette tapes when Cas walked in wearing owns of Dean's plaid shirts.  
"Dean" Cas grumbled as Dean took out his headphones "I have something to show you"  
"What is it Cas" Dean grinned. Cas rolled up one of his shirt sleeves to reveal two holding hands and the words 'Take my hand,  
We're off to Neverland'  
Dean started tearing up "I love you too, Cas"


End file.
